Bus Ride Rendezvous
by Edwardsvamp93
Summary: When Bella meets a lonely vampire on the bus home her life is changed forever. But will her cheating ex stand in the way of true love. 'Think Bella your continuing existence depends on this. "You're GINGER,"' From chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Time seemed to pass unattainably slowly, every second on the clock seemed to be hours. Hours, in which she was in pain, I could here the screams from down the corridor. My foot tapped nervously on the linoleum floor. how long would this last? I was powerless just sat here being unable to help her or even be with her. True I had hated my sister this past year, but hearing her screams made me forget about our feud I just wanted to be with her right now.

'Bells calm down everything will be fine,' my father Charlie huffed.

Why now did he decide to be so optimistic about this, he was usually so pessimistic about life. Until that stupid back stabbing dog turned up and got my sister pregnant.

'It's been hours though, she shouldn't have even risked this stupid pregnancy.'

'Bella, get over it really. You need to understand that your sister is growing up and getting along with her life. You need to do the same and get over this aversion you have to Jacob. You used to be really good friends.'

We used to be more than good friends, I used to like Jacob more than a friend.

The screams stopped and they were replaced by the crying of a baby. Well at least there's no howling, I had convinced myself these last nine months that it was going come out all furry and dog shaped.

'CHARLIE, BELLA IT'S A GIRL,' Jacob shouted from the ended of the corridor.

'Congratulations son,' Charlie said as Jacob approached us.

'Can you believe it, I'm a dad,' Jacob said pulling me into a hug.

There was a time when I found his hugs comforting and full of warmth. Jacob was always my sun, my home port, but not now. I could never look at Jacob the same way anymore, he would never be my sun again.

'Get your filthy hands of me,' I hissed into Jacob's ear. I did it quietly so that Charlie wouldn't hear he would of course take Jacobs side, he always did. He quickly pulled away and shot me a tentative smile.

'Sorry old habits,' he said remorsefully.

'Can I go see Nessie now?' I asked.

'Sure, Sure do whatever you want. I'm headed to the nursery with Leah.' Jacob said.

Leah who on earth was Leah. Oh the pup of course.

'I would have thought you would have called it lassie or something.'

I wasn't usually so bitchy but Jacob just seemed to bring out the worst in me.

'Charlie why don't you go see how Nessie is getting on, I'm just going to speak with Bella really quickly.' Jacob said. He was good at hiding his anger, but I knew him I knew what to look for. The vain in his temple was throbbing but his body wasn't shaking yet I could push this a little further.

'Yeah sure will do,' Charlie said turning towards Nessie's room, 'Be nice Bells,' he said turning round to give me his best parental glare.

I scowled at his retreating back, why couldn't he take me side for once? Nessie was always the golden child the straight A student managing to juggle a university life and being pregnant all at the same time. Then there was me plain old Bella Swan, nearly good enough for university but not quite. Working in a shop to pass the time.

'Should we go outside?' Jacob asked.

Without waiting for an answer he started to head towards the exit.

'What so you can beat me up without witnesses, we all know what happens when you get angry. Get real mutt.'

'For fucks sake,' Jacob mumbled 'I've been sat in that damn hospital room all night I just want some air so are you coming or not.'

'Fine,' I huffed.

I followed Jacobs retreating form outside of the hospital. I took the opportunity to stare at him, he was looking just as sexy as always, perhaps even more so. Why did the universe seem to hate me, was it so much to ask for Jacob to have grown a beer belly?

Unsurprisingly it was raining as usual. Jacob always used to joke that the reason he ran away to England was that the weather was just the same as it was in La Push back in Washington.

Jacob was pacing up and down in front of me, he had a calculating expression on his face as if he was trying to figure out a difficult maths problem.

'Look…Bella….This isn't working…I mean you can't…awww fuck.'

As much as I was enjoying watching the normally so cock sure Jacob struggle for words I really did want this to be over with so that I could go and see my sister.

'Spit it out Jacob, I didn't come here to see you.'

'Bella you need to get your fucking act together seriously.'

'Excuse me,' I growled.

How dare he. How dare he comment on my behaviour after the shit he has put me through this past year.

'Bella I care about you don't get me wrong I do, but Nessie is my number one priority right now. You're hurting her Bells, I don't know how many times I've held her in my arms at night whilst she cried herself to sleep because you don't give a fuck. Either you want her in your life or you don't but don't keep stringing her along like this because you're going to lose her.'

Jacob's word stung me, I had tried my best. I was being the bigger person here I forgave Nessie when any normal person would have resented her for what she did. She hurt me so bad, but she just couldn't seem to understand. To her I was just the stupid kid who didn't know what she wanted.

'I think its best if you go home Bella.'

'No,' I cried out trying to not let the tears fall. 'You've just told me that I didn't give a fuck, but I'm here aren't I turned up to see your precious _Leah _being born. At least let my see her, please.'

'She's fine Bella, she was glad you turned up but I. don't. want. You. To. See. her.'

Jacob gave me one last regretful look before walking back into the hospital.

* * *

I walked out of the car park my tears mingling with the rain that seemed to be continually poring down on my life at the moment. Why was I the one who always felt alone and isolated from the family I was the fucking victim here. I needed a holiday badly, just a few days where I could forget about them all. A few days where I could drink my own weight in alcohol and not have to worry about Charlie's disapproving looks.

Work today was tedious as usual doing nothing to dispel the misery I felt from my encounter this morning. As I served my last customer of the day I noticed my best friend Angela walking through the door. I met Angela when I was sixteen she was studying the same A levels with me at college. We had got into an argument about the sex appeal of Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights, two years later and we were still arguing about that topic.

'So I hear congrats are in order,' she said annoyingly happy about the whole situation.

'How do you find out?' I huffed.

I certainly hadn't told her and as far as I was aware Angela and Nessie didn't talk that much.

'Silly Bella you are forgetting about the wonders of technology. Your dad put it on Facebook, seriously why on earth did you show him how to use it.'

'I didn't,' I sighed, removing my apron and placing it behind the counter.

'You know if you don't encourage him then he would get bored of it eventually,' I said.

I saw her nodding her head in approval.

'True but since your hardly tell me anything about your life lately it's the only way I can find out what's going on. I mean you're here for me all the time but you never really talk about what's going on in your life. I just want to be here for you'

I hadn't been that bad had I?

'I'm sorry…I just,' my apology fell weak there really was no excuse for my ignoring her.

'Don't worry bitch your just going to make it up to me.'

'What did you have in mind?' I asked as I linked my arms with hers and walked onto the busy high street.

'Well my dear I have just booked you and me a luxury holiday in a five star caravan at the one and only Blackpool.'

'NO WAY,' I screamed.

'Shut up Bella you're getting funny looks.' Angela laughed.

Looking round I did begin to notice the funny stares that my out burst seemed to be attracting.

'Sorry but I was just thinking this morning that we needed a holiday.'

'That we certainly do and you my dear need to get laid.'

'Only if you're offering gorgeous,' I said as I smacked her bum.

'Of course I am, now behave I don't won't to have to fuck you in Carlisle city centre.'

'Ha yeah the good citizens of Carlisle wouldn't be too pleased at that.' I replied.

'You know,' Angela said, 'most people would think we were lesbians.'

'What are you saying that were not,' I said mocking hurt, 'really Angela I thought we had something special.'

'Of course we do Bella, I continually think of you when me and Ben are having hot crazy sex.'

Angela's eyes glazed over as they did every time she thought of her boyfriend of four months Ben.

'Aww you two are so disgustingly cute,' I laughed.

'Thanks Bella, is it weird that I only like saw him this morning and a miss him.'

'Yes Angela,' I said nodding my head, 'yes it is.'

'Sorry he's just so cute and my god Bella his fingers are amazing.'

Eww gross that was seriously too much information for me.

'La la la. La la la. Not listening.' I sang childishly.

'Your just jealous,' she giggled pulling me into the pub.

It was our tradition that every Wednesday after Angela had finished classes and I had finished work that we would grab a meal and then go and watch a film.

'So I was thinking,' Angela said as she finished the last of her meal, 'that we should go the hospital tonight instead of going to see a film.'

I knew there was a reason that me and Angela were friends. I had been debating all day at work on the best way to ask her to come to the hospital. I needed Angela there to act as a buffer between me and Jacob.

'Thanks Angela, I really do love you,' I said seriously.

'Yeah well your getting the bill.'

'Ha why do you think I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu,' I joked.

'And why do you think I ordered the most expensive,' she quipped.

* * *

The hospital building loomed over me like and omen. I always seemed to end up walking out of this building in tears, not surprisingly Jacob was always the reason for said tears. Not this time though with Angela next to me I could deal with all of Jacobs fuckery.

'Come on Bella forget about him you're here for Nessie, she needs you right now.'

'I know Nessie right, fuck Jacob.' I said more cheerfully than I felt.

Walking into the hospital room I could see how truly happy Nessie looked. She was sat with little Leah cradled in her arms humming a lullaby.

'Damn sister you make cute babies.' I said.

I was hoping a joke would lighten the mood but the frown I saw on Nessie's face told me that it hadn't worked.

'Hey Angela, thanks for coming.'

Smooth Nessie really, ignoring me.

'She's cute Nessie, congratulations.'

'Thanks Angela, it's really great to get some female company round here Jake and Dad have been getting on my nerves with all the fussing.'

She would have had female company if her obnoxious guard dog hadn't of thrown me out of the hospital this morning.

Angela leant down to whisper something into Nessie's ear which made her scowl in frustration.

'Fine,' she huffed.

'Hello Isabella,' Nessie said looking in my direction to finally acknowledge me.

I don't know what had got her knickers in a twist of all a sudden, I thought we had worked through all of our problems.

'Why didn't you come and see me before, Dad said you went outside with Jake and never come back.'

I walked towards Nessie's bed and give my sister a hug being careful to avoid the little baby in her arms.

'Me and you were cool right, I know that what happened wasn't your fault you didn't know how much…how much.'

We were interrupted by the very person I was trying to talk about. Jake was leaning against the door smiling proudly at the sight of his little girl.

'Hey baby,' Jacob said looking towards Nessie.

In a few short steps his abnormally long legs had took him to the bed. He sat in the spot next to Nessie pushing in between us, almost knocking me off the bed.

'Do you mind I was trying to talk to my sister,' I hissed venomously.

'Bella just leave you had your chance to see me this morning and you didn't take it. I'm tired now, we'll talk when I get home,' Nessie hissed at me with just as much venom in her voice.

Angela smiled at me sadly whilst she led me out of the room.

'So I…'

'Really Angela it's fine, I've come to expect it now.'

'Even so it's not right for them to talk to you like that, they should be begging for _your _forgiveness.'

This is also what I had thought. Any normal person would have said fuck them and get on with her life. Nope not me I was a sucker for punishment. It would hurt Charlie to see me a Nessie not talking and I just couldn't do that to him. I would have to endure Jake living in the house until they could afford to move out.

'You going to be alright,' Angela said as we reached the bus stop.

'No Angela there's going to be an axe murder on the bus waiting to kill me in the whole ten steps it takes to get from the bus stop to my house,' I said sarcastically.

'Whatever bitch see you tomorrow.'

Angela gave me a quick hug before getting on the bus that would take her in the opposite direction to me.

* * *

The bus was crowed. It was full of cheering football fans returning from the recent Carlisle match in town. Now that I was alone and away from Angela's gaze I could allow the tears to fall freely. No matter how many times Jacobs cool rejections had hurt me they always seemed to surprise me and the pain never got duller with time. A soft velvet voice brought me out of depressing musings.

'Do you mind if I sit here?' he asked

'Go ahead,' I sighed not bothering to look up.

I warm honey suckle scent washed over me as he sat down, he angled his body so that he wasn't touching me but I could still feel his presence next to me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up warning me of some danger.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Huh…?' I replied.

'Your erm… your.'

'Oh right,' I said realising that he had noticed my tears.

I thought I had done a sufficient job of hiding my tears behind my curtain of hair, obviously not.

'Yeah I was listening to James Blunt,' I said not entirely lying. I had indeed been listening to James Blunt it just wasn't the reason I was upset.

'Ahh,' he chuckled, 'Listening to James Blunt would also make me upset he is incredibly awful.'

'Hey…' I said lifting my head up intending to defend my choice in music.

What I saw as I looked at his face stopped me in my tracks though. He was lanky but still had defined muscles, there was a crop of untamed bronze coloured hair on his head. His jaw was perfectly formed and his features flawless but of course they were all like that, to draw in their prey. Jacob's words floated into my head it had seemed a life time ago now since he had told me about the cold ones, the natural enemies to the wolf.

It had never seemed real to me that they existed I had never had reason to think about them before. Now though right here in front of me was tangible proof that they did exist that the vampires lived in this world along with the werewolves and god knows what else. His eyes were a different colour they were a beautiful deep gold instead of the blood red Jacob had described to me. I noticed that he was staring at me now, his gaze penetrating deep into me as if he was trying to reach into my soul. He was a vampire a lethal predator and here I was sat making small talk, I needed to get out of here now.

'I erm…' think Bella your continuing existence depends on the next sentence to come out of your mouth. You can't let him know you're onto him.

'You're GINGER,' I exclaimed quickly brushing past him to get of the bus at it waited at the stop.

Now that I was safe I allowed myself to laugh at the perplexed expression I saw on his face through the bus window as it sped down the street. The hilarity of the whole situation seemed to get to me in that moment I had just called a viscous vampire ginger and escaped with my life.

**A.N So what do you think is it any good.**

**Just a few points**

**My story is set in England so even though Bella is eighteen she has left school and is allowed to drink. Good times :)**

**Also Edward was turned at ninteen in this story instead of at seventeen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N So anyway here my second chaper, obviously.**

**I forget to mention it before but sadly i don't own twilight, twilight so owns me though :)**

**Thank you to babylopez2008 and radar1999 for your reviews they made my day literally. I would reply in person but I'm not getting any emails at all from fanfic which kinda sucks at the moment.**

**So to babylopez2008 really really massive thanks for all your comments and tips I would have never noticed the apostrophe thing otherwise.**

**Just to clarify Bella likes calling Jacob a dog a lot just because she can so if you see dog it will be Jacob she's mentioning.**

**Also this story is set in the city of Carlisle which is in England just because it always makes me laugh whenever I tell my friends I'm in Carlisle.**

**Jake is originally from La Push which is why he has werewolf skills, he moved to England though for reasons which will defiantly be explained later. Hopes this clears it all up. :)**

* * *

**Bella's Pov **

The morning sun shined through my bedroom window, waking me long before I had wanted to. I had spent all night tossing and turning worrying over my strange encounter with the vampire. Why hadn't he followed me off the bus, if he was talking to me that surely meant that he wanted to…to kill me. I had walked home in a daze. I reacted to every single sound my nerves tightly coiled just waiting for the attack that I had though was imminent. I had made it home safely but sat up all night waiting for the encounter. It never came though, I had survived the night.

The beeping of my phone scared the crap out of me, I guess I was still a little tense. I looked to see that I had a text from Nessie.

**Sorry about last night Bella bean, I guess giving birth makes you majorly grouchy. Anyway Jacob told me that he told you not to come in. Don't blame him he was just looking out for me. Loves ya little sis. x**

Nessie always was better at communicating through text, she was like Charlie in that sense they both hated talking.

**S'ok loch Ness I understand. **(Even though I totally didn't.)** Still haven't bought Leah a present any suggestions x**

I got dressed as I waited for Nessie's reply. My wardrobe options were seriously lacking I would have to buy some new clothes soon.

**You can put the crib together, Jacob didn't have time. X**

Sighing I made my way downstairs to make some breakfast before I tackled the crib. It woud probably take me hours and most probably end up with a trip to AaE. Charlie was sat in the kitchen blowing up congratulations' balloons when I got downstairs.

"Hey Dad," I said tentatively waiting for the explosion.

"sabella,"Charlie sighed.

The use of my full name always used to tell me that I was in trouble when I was younger, even now at eighteen yours old it still managed to scare the crap out of me.

"You're a good person Bella I know you are, try to work things out with Jake."

"What so if I can't work things out then I'm not a good person," I sighed exasperated.

"I didn't mean it like that, but Bella this animosity between you and Jake isn't a healthy atmosphere to bring up a baby in. Sort it out or…"

"Or what Dad?" I asked.

I didn't like the way this conversation was turning.

Charlie sighed and stood up from the table. He was looking at the fridge just next to me, do anything to keep from looking in my eyes.

"Maybe it would be best if you moved out."

"You want me to leave…" I choked out.

Charlie reached towards me but I shrugged away from his to touch.

"Bells I don't want you to move out, but right now this is the only thing I can think of. Please just try and work things out with Jacob."

Turning away from Charlie I went upstairs to my room. I couldn't believe that Charlie could actually do this to me. He had never played the move out card on before, it was just never an option. Whatever problems we had, had in the past we sorted through.

* * *

Nessie came home later in the afternoon, I could here the sounds of our neighbours and the rest of the family gushing over the newest edition. I stayed in my room, it wasn't as if they wanted me down there. I knew it was childish but I just couldn't be bothered dealing with anyone anymore. My phone beeped signalling a text.

**Get your arse down here gorgeous, the alcohol is flowing and I'm felling horny. X**

I quickly typed my response to Angela's message.

**I'm avoiding my Dad, he told me that I needed to move out. You should come to my room I'm also feeling rather horny ;) x**

I heard the sound of Angela's footsteps on the stairs and the quick rapping of her on my door.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, come on in Angela I'm ready and waiting." I called.

"S'not Angela."

Aww Hell that was Jacob's voice. Sighing I got up to open the door.

"Hello Jacob," see I could be civil.

"I brought cheesecake and wine," he said waving a bottle of wine and some cheesecake at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Charlie told me about your conversation."

"So are you here to help me pack then, or are you just going to rub your victory in my face?"

Jacob ran his fingers through his long hair pulling his hair band out in exasperation.

"You really think I would do that, Bella I would never hurt you like that."

"Whatever," I mumbled.

He had already hurt me plenty enough already.

"Bella I don't want you to move out, ok. I want the opportunity to make things up to you. I broke my promise Bella and I'm sorry."

Jacob gently nudged my chin so that I was forced to look up at him.

"Bella I never meant to hurt you in anyway I promise. What happened to us huh? We used to be good together. You and me facing the monsters."

"You hurt me, and I understand why. I just…I wouldn't have gotten in the way Jake I wouldn't have resented you. I would have never stood in the way of true love."

Jacob lent forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Baby girl, really I am."

"I know Jake, just try stop being a jerk all the time."

"I will if you stop being a bitch."

I playfully nudged Jake in the ribs probably bruising myself in doing so.

"Bring the cheesecake with you," I said heading down the stairs.

The rest of the night had gone pretty well. Me and Jake weren't the best friends that we once were, but we had a sort of truce between us for the time being, for Charlie and Nessie's sake. I sat in the corner most of the night with Angela and my cousin slowly making our way through a bottle of vodka. Needless to say my head had been sore the next morning.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Nessie had returned home from hospital. I was enjoying my new role of Auntie taking every opportunity I had to buy little Leah toys and clothes. I even bought her a little dog dish, Nessie had took the joke well. Before my truce with Jacob she would have flew off the handle. There were still arguments of course in the house, a simple conversation wouldn't heal all the wounds that had been inflicted this past year but things were defiantly looking up.

Angela and Ben had invited me out for drinks in the hope of getting me 'laid' as Angela put it. They gave up on there efforts though after I had turned down every male they introduced me to. They were now engaged in the much more productive pass time of eating each others faces.

"I'm going home now," I said tapping Angela on the shoulder.

"WHAT parties only just begun, aren't you having fun." Angela finally said coming up for air.

"Yes enormous fun, but Angela honey if I wanted to watch porn I would have just went on the internet."

"Sorry Bella," Ben grinned, "we've been neglecting you again."

"Its fine Ben, I'll see you guys sometime through the week."

"Bye sexy," Angela called as I walked towards the exit.

There was a chill in the air which was unusual considering it was June. The streets were empty and there was a sense of foreboding in the air. I considered returning to the pub, but that was stupid. I was an almost fully grown woman I could handle walking down the street without being scared. I could hear footsteps behind my and I quickened my pace the bus stop was within reach just around the corner. A few more steps come on Bella, Just a few more I chanted to myself. I sighed in relief as I saw the bus stop ahead of me, chancing a quick glance behind I saw that no one was there. My encounter from a few weeks ago must have made me paranoid, I was being stupid.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasping on my mouth pulling me away from the bus stop. I tried to struggle but the vice like grip that was now around my torso prevented me from doing so. I felt my face being pushed against the cold brick wall.

"Don't you smell wonderful," a rough voice whispered in my ear.

"Please…" I tried to get out but the hand around my mouth prevented any sound from coming through.

I noticed that the mans body was cold and hard like stone. He had talked about how I smell meaning that…he was a vampire. It was just my luck to meet two vampires within the space of a month. I knew this wasn't the same vampire I had met on the bus. _He_ smelt safe familiar almost nothing at all like the one grabbing hold of me now.

"Put her down."

The new voice was familiar it was the vampire from the bus.

"Now why would I do that, I was here first."

I whimpered in pain as the monsters grip tightened around me. Bus vampire didn't like that he growled in response to my cry.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Bus vampire snarled.

The vampire holding me slowly moved his mouth to trail across my jaw down to my throat. And then he let me go.

"I rather wouldn't get into a fight over my meal this evening, it seems that I wouldn't win anyway," he sighed before disappearing from the alley.

Now that I was free from his grip I had nothing to stop my body from falling to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there shaking in fear. Was he going to kill me, now that he had staked his claim? Had he been following me since we met? His cold hand on my shoulder scared me, I felt his body shift so that he was sitting next to me.

"Are you hurt?" his musical voice asked.

"I don't know…maybe some bruising." I said my voice shaky.

"Its ok you're safe," he replied as he started rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

His touch felt good, calming my strained nerves.

"Here let me help you up," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto my feet.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Bella look at me your safe I promise."

I pulled back my hand in shock backing away from him until I hit the wall on the other side of the alley.

"How...you….my….name." I mumbled.

He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You told me on the bus remember." His tone was pleading with me to agree with him and not make a fuss.

"Of course I did, I remember," I said agreeing with him. I knew it wasn't true but I couldn't deny him.

"May I walk you to the bus stop Bella, I'm not entirely sure that he wont come back."

" I actually could really kill for a coffee right now." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"May I accompany you."

"Sure," I sighed figuring that he would just tag along anyway.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," he replied.

_(Should be a space here but it just won't do it sorry)_

"Not to sure you would call that coffee but anyway here you go," Edward said handing me a cup.

We had found a coffee shop open at this late hour and Edward had pushed me into a seat as soon as we entered stating that he would get my drink of choice.

"You should eat," Edward said pushing a cookie towards me.

I sighed and grabbed a piece of the cookie.

"Hmmm," I moaned. This cookie was really delicious.

Was it just a coincidence that Edward knew I had a weakness for warm cookies, or did he learn it like how he learnt my name.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better thanks."

Edward had been so kind to me. He had stayed by my side whilst we walked to the shop mumbling soothing words into my ears. I think maybe I had misjudged Edward, for a vampire he was surprisingly caring, of course it may have just been an act. But I trusted Edward we had bonded in that alley when he had saved my life.

"I think,' I said finishing of the rest of my cookie. "That maybe I misjudged you. For a _Ginger_ you seem to be pretty ok. So I'm sorry I let my prejudice get in the way of seeing you."

"That's ok Bella, but just for the record I'm not a real ginger anyway."

"Good," I laughed.

I silence fell between us, it allowed me time to think about tonight. If Edward hadn't have turned up I would be dead by now. What would Charlie and Nessie do would they miss me.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"Can you distract me please, I don't want to think about before. I'm scared."

Edward's eyes widened in shock and he reached out to grab my hand. His skin was comforting against mine despite his frigid temperature.

"Do you work?"

His random question shocked me but it was sufficient enough to distract me.

"Yes, I work in New Look."

"You don't exactly seem happy about that."

''Well it's not really what I want to do with my life. I applied to do an English literature course at Cardiff University but I didn't get in.''

''Cardiff,'' Edward stated his eyes widened, ''that's like eight hours away, why do you want to go so far?''

''I don't know. A number of reasons really, my mum lives in Wales so I would be closer to her. And well I was running away mainly.''

''Can I ask what you were running from,'' he said quietly.

''My ex, it didn't really end well between us. He cheated on me.''

Edward's growl scared me a little. I looked up see his eyes were black, the expression on his face fierce.

''If you were mine I would never cheat on you.''

Edward's confession made me smile. I knew I should have been scared by the possessive way he stated that fact but it only made me feel protected.

''It was complicated, and I like mean really complicated. Maybe I could tell you about it some day.''

''Does that mean I get to see you again.'' He said flashing his dazzlingly white teeth as he smiled at me.

''Maybe,'' I agreed.

The idea of seeing Edward again lightened my mood sufficiently.

Edward had insisted on ridding the bus with me home, his fingers had been entwined around my hand the whole journey. We had stayed mostly silent, it was comfortable though none of us felt the need to fill the time with needless chatter.

''So this is me,'' I said as we came up to the house.

''I'll see you around then Bella.''

''Sure.''

Edward lent down as if to kiss me, but at the last minute he moved to the side to place a chaste kiss on my cheeks. His cold lips sent tingling sensations across my cheek, I was momentarily dazzled by the feeling of his lips against my skin. Edward chuckled before pulling away and heading down the street. I didn't like the thought of Edward leaving me although it did have its plusses, getting to gaze at his perfectly formed bum was just one of them.

''Wait,'' I called.

Edward stopped and turned round to look at me.

''What,'' he mouthed.

'C'an I have your number, I've lost mine,'' I said smiling at the use of my cheesy chat up line.

''Smooth Bella real smooth,'' he laughed putting his hand out for my phone.

I gave it to him and he quickly programmed his number in before disappearing once again into the night.

The house was abnormally quite when I entered, I had gotten used to Leah's crying waking me up in the middle of the night. Nessie and Jacob had taken Leah down to Wales this weekend though to visit my mother. The moment Edward had left I became exhausted, I sat on the sofa for a few minutes intending to rest but I found myself drifting of to sleep.


End file.
